He's Really Okay
by Marymel
Summary: Riley gets a surprise that shows her how far Jackson's come.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Happy Birthday Lauren Lee Smith!**

 **Once again, I decided to elaborate a bit on a story. In Kindergarten Graduation, I mentioned Greg and his father took video of Jackson's kindergarten graduation. And, since they still keep in touch with Riley, I wondered what might happen if they sent a video to Riley. I've tried not to portray Riley as a total villain, so I thought it would be interesting. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

All Riley wanted to do was sleep. Her boyfriend Jake was spending the day with his daughter, so she had the house to herself. She sighed as she turned off the car motor and got out. She walked to the door and looked in the mailbox. Among the bills and advertisements was an envelope with a Las Vegas postmark.

Riley couldn't help but smile as she opened the envelope. She saw the DVD with the letter and smiled sadly as she read.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _I hope you are well. Jackson's great. He's growing so much. He loves science and is always curious and wants to learn... I hope he never loses that!_

 _Anyway, he graduated kindergarten a few weeks ago. He looked so grown up! So happy! I thought you'd want to see the video. I wish you could've been there. I know you might not want to, but I think he would want you to see it. I know you want him to be happy and healthy, and he is! He's amazing! I can never thank you enough for him._

 _Anyway, I wanted you to see how he's grown so much. Hope this doesn't make you mad. He still loves you._

 _Greg_

Tears spilled from Riley's eyes as she sighed and held the letter to her heart. She knew she should have given Greg custody of Jackson from the start, but she was thankful Greg forgave her. And Jackson always would have a special place in her heart. She took the DVD and loaded it in the player. As she sat down and played the DVD, she smiled when she heard Pomp And Circumstance playing and children filed onto the stage.

The moment she saw Jackson, a smile crossed Riley's face. He had grown so much. Seeing him dressed up with the other children, happy tears formed. She smiled as the children sang and danced about, really happy. And seeing him smile was bliss.

As the children accepted their diplomas, Riley watched as Jackson scanned the crowd. She knew he was looking for his family- maybe even looking for her. Riley knew he found them when his smile widened and he waved. Jackson's name was called, and Riley's heart soared when she heard the cheers from Jackson's family in the audience. Riley smiled and said, "Yay, Jackson!" Seeing him accept his kindergarten diploma and blow a kiss to the crowd, Riley marveled at the beautiful boy.

When the show was over, Riley cried softly. She still loved Jackson. As much as she wished she could've been a better mom, she knew Jackson was healthy and happy...that's all she ever wanted for him.

Riley wiped away tears as she looked for some paper and a pen. Once she found them, she wrote Jackson a letter.

 _Dear Jackson,_

 _I hope you're not mad that I'm writing you. I miss you, even though you may not think so or even remember me. I do miss you and I love you so much._

 _Your dad sent me the DVD of your kindergarten graduation. I almost didn't recognize you, you've grown so much! I am so proud of you. I know your dad and Morgan are too. I am so happy you have them and all your family. I know you're growing up to be a wonderful person. That's all I've ever wanted for you._

 _Maybe someday I'll come back to Vegas to see you...but now, you're doing great. You've got so many people who love you so much. I'm not mad that you call Morgan mama, and I know she's taking great care of you. And most importantly, you've got your daddy. He loves you very much. He says you're not mad at me...I hope he's right._

 _Know that I love you very, very much._

 _Your mommy, Riley._

Riley smiled as she addressed the envelope to Greg, with a note that he show it to Jackson only if he wants to see it. She really was happy Greg and Morgan were raising Jackson, and knew he was growing up to be a healthy, loving, beautiful person. And who knows, she thought to herself. Maybe someday she would return to Vegas and see her and Greg's son. But she knew he was doing so well and loved.

To Riley, that meant the world.

She sealed the envelope and softly kissed it. "I love you, sweetie," Riley whispered.

She knew Jackson was really okay.

 **The End.**


End file.
